No more love
by Jess-G-Potter
Summary: Ela não acreditava mais em amor. Eu, sim acreditava nesse sentimento em que ela lutava para fugir. A paixão que exala de mim, a faz questionar-se, se o temido sentimento não pode chegar à perfeição. “Talvez, se ela me deixar tocar seu coração...”
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

A grande sala fazia-se pequena diante a agitação de suas ocupantes. Caixas e mais caixas, onde antes descansavam belíssimos vestidos de seda, estavam espalhadas por todo o chão retendo o caminho de qualquer um que quisesse adentrar para aquele mundo feminino. Um modo bastante sutil de afastar os homens que porventura quisessem meter-se ali.

Diante a um pequeno disco, que se assemelhava a um degrau, onde noiva e madrinhas se postavam para enfim ver o resultado de muitos testes, havia um grande espelho preso a um entalhado de madeira nobre.

Refletindo-se nele, uma bela morena sorria encantadoramente, esvoaçando as saias de seu vestido azul bebê. Este lhe caía perfeitamente em seu corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas acentuadas. Os cabelos encaracolados, sinais marcantes em sua figura, estavam presos em um coque displicente, e algumas mechas lhe caíam sobre o rosto harmônico.

- Acho que seria melhor você soltar os cabelos, querida! – sugeriu Sally Lovegood, desprendendo os fartos cabelos da sobrinha, que sorriu.

- Concordo com mamãe, e Mione... Você ficou linda neste vestido! – exclamou Luna.

- Obrigada, fez uma bela escolha, prima. – falou a castanha, novamente mirando-se no espelho.

- Não vou usar este vestido! – resmungou Pansy, adentrando na sala.

As outras mulheres viraram-se para encará-la, a moça estava nervosa, e batia um dos pés descalços no chão, violentamente. Os olhos mais azuis demonstravam a irritação da jovem. Hermione segurou o riso, e tornou a olhar para o espelho enquanto a tia fazia um último ajuste na altura do busto. Luna caminhou até a amiga.

- Porque não, Pan? É tão lindo!

- Lindo quando é a Mione quem o veste! Ele me deixou mais pálida ainda! Vou ser conhecida como: Pansy, a transparente!

- Não exagere, você está linda. – reforçou Sally. – Basta fazer a barra e o vestido ficará perfeito.

- Vocês são gentis, ou não estão me enxergando mesmo. – murmurou, aproximando-se de Hermione. – Será que não rola um vestido vermelho?

- Obviamente que não. – respondeu Hermione, e a outra revirou os olhos. – Não se preocupe Pan, todos estarão ocupados em olhar a Luna, então relaxa.

- Hermione, cale essa boca! – exclamou Pansy, disfarçando um risinho.

Sally e Luna riram, e a mulher mais velha, ajeitou então a barra do vestido de Pansy, que ainda resmungava.

- Cadê a vovó? – indagou Hermione. – Ela não queria nos ver com os vestidos?

- Estou aqui... Aquele seu pai me obriga a fazer cada coisa! – falou a senhora de cabelos grisalhos, outrora loiros, passando por entre as caixas. – Ele acha que eu sou criança!

- O que Scott fez, mamãe? – perguntou Sally, acomodando a matriarca no sofá.

- Me fez tomar aquelas pílulas para a pressão... – resmungou ela, olhando para a neta. – Você está deslumbrante querida.

- Obrigada vovó, mas deveria obedecê-lo vovó, ele é médico e seu filho mais velho. Sabe do que está falando. – comentou Hermione, divertida, enquanto a avó fazia uma careta.

- Não sabe nada! – replicou. – Oh! Menina Parkinson, como você está pálida, está doente?

- Eu não disse que estava pálida! – lamentou-se a morena, bufando. – Exijo outro vestido imediatamente.

- Scott disse que Samantha ligou. – comentou Violet, ignorando as reclamações de Pansy, e Hermione estremeceu. Olhou para a prima, que sorriu amarelo.

- O que queria que eu dissesse? – indagou, ignorando as outras.

- Eu pensei que não os convidaria! – exclamou Hermione, nervosa.

- Querida, Samantha é minha irmã, ela não... – começou Sally, carinhosa.

- Ela não tem culpa se a filha dela é uma sem vergonha! Eu não acredito, acabou de perder uma madrinha! – concluiu e saiu da sala, sendo seguida por Luna e Pansy.

- Oh, efeito prima Lilá...

- Mione, espera! – gritou Luna, após ouvir o comentário de Pan.

Hermione estava furiosa, saiu de casa batendo a porta da frente, assustando Ozzy, o velho cão da família que dormia tranquilamente na varanda. Ela segurava com firmeza a barra do vestido e murmurava praguejos enquanto caminhava.

- Mione...!

- O que é?! - ela então parou e engoliu em seco, suspirou, tentando dissipar a raiva que crescia dentro dela.

- Não vai me deixar na mão, não é? Afinal não podia fazer nada, Tia Samantha fez questão de vir. Até me mandou um presente caríssimo. – argumentou à loira.

- É, que ótimo. – falou irônica. – Agora eu acho que não vai ter nenhum problema, porque eu não tenho mais noivo.

- Gente...? – chamou Pansy, novamente sendo ignorada.

- Sei que é difícil pra você, mas...

- Tente superar? – completou a castanha, irritada. – Superar que aquele filhote de cascavel estava na cama com meu noivo, e no dia do nosso casamento?! Eu acho que é meio difícil...

- Pessoal...?

- O que é?! – entoaram as primas em conjunto, com um tom alterado de voz.

- Temos visita...

Ambas olharam para trás, vendo o trio de rapazes que as observava tão ou mais chocados que elas. As duas se entreolharam, e sorriram sem emoção. Hermione corou profundamente e um arrepio frio lhe percorreu a espinha. Agora todos sabiam de seu passado "obscuro". Riu-se irônica, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Isso que dá não me escutar... – sussurrou Pansy, descendo os degraus, pisando com cuidado nas folhas secas.

- Obrigada, da próxima vez eu vou ficar atenta. – retrucou Hermione.

- Ah! iBemzinho/i você chegou! – exclamou Luna, correndo para abraçar o noivo.

- Acho que não deveríamos ter vindo sem avisar... – falou ele, e a noiva sorrira calmamente.

- Não se preocupe, já está tudo bem! – tranqüilizou. – Olá, Harry... Draco?

- Como vai, Luna? – perguntou o rapaz moreno, que por mais que quisesse não podia desgrudar os olhos da figura de Hermione.

Se o momento já era de todo constrangedor, sob os olhos intensamente verdes daquele homem, as coisas tornavam-se piores. Hermione nunca se sentira assim, tão fortemente acuada e ao mesmo tempo tão atraída.

Harry, porém, mau se atentara à noiva de seu amigo, ou no que ela gentilmente dizia a Draco. Seus olhos somente queriam fixar-se na bela de vestido azul. Nunca vira beleza mais nítida, não só apenas em seus trejeitos físicos, mas havia também beleza nos gestos, no olhar. Os quais eram ferozes, contrastando com as maçãs do rosto levemente avermelhadas. E aquela boca, que parecia transbordar uma doçura incomum, pedia para que fosse experimentada.

- Vovó perguntou por você o dia todo! – a voz de Luna o fizera voltar de seus devaneios, rapidamente a tempo de se por à par na conversa.

- Jura? Violet é tão instável, um dia ela me ama, no outro ela me odeia... – falou Rony, num tom brincalhão.

- Bobo! Vamos entrando, há apenas mulheres por aqui no momento, papai e Tio Scott foram até a cidade pegar umas encomendas de champagne. – explicou Luna, atada ao braço do noivo.

- Então não devem voltar tão cedo... – Rony riu, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

- Não acredite nisso, Ron... Meu pai não deixaria tio Al cair na tentação. – falou Hermione, sorrindo.

Draco pigarreou, chamando atenção, afinal as apresentações ainda não tinham sido feitas, e todos estavam parados observando o casal de noivos, que começara a retomar a conversa, apenas entre ambos.

- Não estão se esquecendo de nada? – indagou o loiro, olhando a todos em seu redor.

- Oh, é claro... Esta é minha prima, Hermione, e esta é, Pansy, minha melhor amiga. – falou Luna. – Meninas, estes são Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, ambos amigos e padrinhos do Ron. – acrescentou, e todos se cumprimentaram gestualmente.

As duas mulheres entraram rapidamente, seguidas por Rony e Luna. Draco barrara o amigo, a fim de trocar umas palavras. Harry parou, segurando sua mala sob os ombros fortes, e encarou o loiro.

- Quem você vai querer? – perguntou Draco, exibindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Como? – indagou o moreno, confuso.

- Oras, Harry! – exclamou, tocando no ombro livre do amigo. – Somos os padrinhos, você sabe que em todo casamento, os padrinhos "pegam" as madrinhas. Então te dou o direito de escolher primeiro.

- Você não tem jeito, Malfoy! – ralhou, sorrindo enviesado. – Quero Hermione, a prima... – concluiu, agradecendo aos céus por Draco ser tão perspicaz ao ponto de notar o interesse dele pela morena, dando-lhe assim a chance de ser o primeiro.

- Ótimo, então eu fico com a fantasminha camarada...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo um:**

A chegada dos visitantes fora um acontecimento e tanto para a família Granger. Violet ficara um tanto eufórica com a presença dos dois rapazes, principalmente por Harry. Não que a matriarca tivesse algum interesse romântico sobre o jovem rapaz, mas via claramente os intentos dele com relação a sua neta mais velha. Fizera questão de ajudar a governanta a acomodar os dois, deixando o moreno no quarto ao lado do de Hermione, que dividia o aposento com Pansy.

A morena ainda estava chateada com a prima. E emburrada. Evitava falar com quem quer que fosse, e se o fazia, apenas murmurava palavras curtas. Era visível o descontentamento dela. Luna também estava aborrecida, por isso o noivo a cobria de mimos, - não que isso não ocorresse com freqüência, e sem motivo aparente.

Após a tarde um tanto conturbada, encontravam-se todos ao redor da mesa de jantar. Agora com a presença de Albert Lovegood e o pai de Hermione, Scott. Os dois conversavam sem parar, e suas vozes ecoavam alegres e graves por todo o cômodo.

Às vezes Violet parava de resmungar coisas em tom "depreciativo saudável" sobre Rony, e pegava-se a observar os olhares de Harry dirigidos a Hermione, e via o quanto à neta se tornava esquiva a cada um deles. Ela ficava indignada com o comportamento da moça, sempre espantando com seu pior humor os melhores pretendentes.

Não tirava a razão dela, afinal não tivera uma boa experiência amorosa. Mas não poderia se fechar para sempre nesse casulo solitário, deixando a bela vida que tinha lhe passar sem emoção. A mulher de cabelos grisalhos bebericou a taçinha de licor de anis, isso claro, discretamente. Pois se Scott visse, certamente tomaria uma bronca. Olhou para todos e virou-se para Draco e Harry, que cessaram a conversa com Albert e Scott.

- Desculpe a sutileza... – começou a senhora, e Hermione ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Se bem conhecia a avó, com certeza ela começaria mais uma de suas loucuras. Quisera a morena que não fosse algo relacionado a ela própria. -... Vocês dois são solteiros?

Luna riu assim como a mãe, e Hermione se controlou para não fazer o mesmo. Recebeu um olhar enigmático de Pansy, que escondia o sorrisinho por entre o copo. Realmente a vovó era uma figura incomum, e nada retrógrada.

- Mamãe, por Deus! – ralhou Sally.

- Ora, Sally não me repreenda, foi só uma pergunta! – resmungou ela. – Então rapazes... Solteiros?

- Oh, sim senhora! – exclamou Harry, sorrindo. O semblante da matriarca se iluminara de súbito.

- Vovó acha que pode casar todos da família... – comentou Luna, atando a mão à do noivo, que sorriu, beijando-lhe a face.

- Bem, se eu tivesse mesmo esse poder vocês dois não se casariam! – despejou, olhando de Rony para a neta.

- Todos sabem disso, Violet... – disse o ruivo, um tanto irritado.

- A verdade é que ainda tenho que casar Hermione, e também Pansy, que faz parte da família. E com essa palidez toda não arranjará ninguém que preste!

- Que ótimo, agora eu serei lembrada pelo meu eminente descoramento! Falta de melanina é defeito? – comentou sarcástica, virou-se pra Hermione, sussurrando, sem notar o sorrisinho nos lábios de Draco. – _Amanhã vamos nos bronzear perto da piscina..._

- Claro... – respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- O que fazem da vida, queridos? – perguntou Violet, aos dois amigos de Rony. – Bem, vocês têm empregos, não é? Porque Rony não tem... É um desocupado!

- Mamãe... Por favor, já chega disso. – brigou Scott, e a velhota dera de ombros.

O ruivo apertou os lábios, e engoliu com dificuldades a comida. Apesar de estar com fome e o alimento estar com um sabor incrível, não conseguia engoli-lo. Ou talvez fosse à avó de sua noiva que não estava conseguindo engolir? Ela sempre lhe vinha com ofensas. Não tinha culpa se ninguém dava crédito aos músicos, assim como davam aos advogados e médicos.

Harry fitou Hermione por um instante, e ela pouco se interessava pela conversa alheia. Brincava com a comida restante de seu prato, apenas esperando a hora de se retirar da mesa.

- Eu sou administrador de empresas, trabalho na companhia da família. – disse Draco, e Violet sorriu preparando-se para desferir seu "veneno" contra Rony, no entanto o filho mais velho a brecou somente com um olhar severo.

- Bem, eu tenho um restaurante... E escrevo para um jornal, tenho uma coluna de crítica de cozinha... E estou querendo escrever um livro. – falou Harry, chamando a atenção de Hermione que desviara seus olhos para ele.

Sua voz era tão tentadora, quanto ele em si. E alguma coisa a mais despertara na morena sem que ela pudesse tomar as rédeas desse sentimento.

- Além de herdar uma rede empreendimentos, não é? Fale isso e já ganhou a adoração de Violet, assim facilmente! – alfinetou Rony, sorrindo cinicamente.

- A vovó te ama Rony, ela só é orgulhosa demais para admitir... – se pronunciou finalmente, Hermione, arrancando risos dos familiares e dos presentes.

- Deus me livre de amar esse ruivo descabido! – resmungou a senhora. – Acho que você e Harry se dariam bem, Mione...

- Vovó! – exclamou a morena, abaixando os olhos novamente para a comida.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza de que poderiam se conhecer melhor, eu notei como se olham! – disse sem delongas, fazendo os dois ruborizarem. – Afinal, tipos como Victor Krum, só se conhece um na vida... São como raios, impossíveis de cair uma segunda vez no mesmo local... – disse ela, e Hermione bufou.

- Não acho que seja a hora certa para falarmos disso, Violet Granger! – brigou a neta.

- Hermione, não seja teimosa! Eu sei das coisas da vida, e não adianta ficar sua existência toda chorando e se lamentando por aquele cretino que dormiu com Lilá, que pode ser filha da Samantha, sangue de meu sangue, mas é de uma vulgaridade tremenda!

Ela levantou-se e encarou a avó, pesarosa. Não queria expor sua vida assim na frente de todos, embora a maioria deles conhecesse sua história. Mas definitivamente não queria mostrar como realmente sentia-se em relação a isso. Sempre passara a todos que não sofria por tudo, bancava a garota forte. Mas seus olhos não enganavam ninguém, conhecendo-a bem ou não.

Empurrou a cadeira, e respirou fundo, saindo a passos largos e firmes para fora da casa. Precisava ficar sozinha e respirar um pouco de ar fresco. E principalmente precisava fugir de Harry, não sabia bem o porquê de sentir-se assim, mas ele a acuava e a deixava um tanto transtornada com a intensidade que a olhava. E sequer haviam trocado mais que formalidades.

Não queria que seu coração batesse ligeiro e apaixonado por mais ninguém do mesmo modo que outrora. Estava feliz sozinha, por que a avó não entendia isso? Victor fora o último homem de sua vida, o último a quem amara.

(...)

O silêncio incômodo ficara com a saída de Hermione, ninguém ousou falar nada. Scott olhava a mãe, mais repreensivo do que antes. Vira o quanto à filha sofrera com a traição e sabia que ainda doía falar nela. A consolou diversas vezes, mas ainda sim, era complicado tocar no assunto. Ainda mais porque envolvidos nisso era pessoas de quem nutria alguma afeição.

- Não devia ter mencionado esse assunto, mamãe... – falou por fim.

- Porque não? Ela tem que superar, Scott. Hermione nunca fora uma menina frágil, muito me admira que ainda sofra por aquele canalha! Se ele vier aqui pro casamento de Luna eu vou dar um jeito nele... – falou, em tom ameaçador.

- Pelo menos ela odeia alguém mais do que odeia a mim... – sussurrou Rony, aos amigos. Draco riu, entretanto Harry permanecera sério.

- Mas é difícil para ela, vovó, entenda isso. Mione amava muito o Victor, sem contar que Lilá e ela eram grandes amigas... – disse Luna, e a avó praguejou algo irrelevante e inaudível.

- E estamos diante de convidados, mamãe. – completou Sally.

- Ah, tudo bem, Sra. Lovegood. Também temos parentes, sabemos muito bem como são as relações e desavenças de uma família. – comentou Harry. – Mas... Pra onde ela foi... Não é perigoso, andar por aí sozinha à noite?

- Não se preocupe rapaz, Hermione sabe muito bem suas limitações... Conhece tudo muito bem por aqui. – falou o pai de Luna.

- Só espero que ela na invente de cavalgar, ainda me lembro do apuro que passamos quando resolveu montar aquele garanhão...

(...)

Entrara no quarto esperando veementemente que Pansy estivesse dormindo, não queria conversar, apenas repousar a cabeça sobre seu travesseiro fofo. A cavalgada noturna, apaziguara seus ânimos e esfriara suas emoções. Os ventos gelados bateram-lhe sobre seu rosto levando tudo que a irritava para longe. Só esperava não receber uma bronca pela manhã. Tanto pelo passeio, quanto pelo horário o qual chegara.

Seguramente a avó a repreenderia pelo comportamento diante dos hóspedes. Mas não podia ralhar com ela, Violet fora a culpada por seu estouro. Não precisava de ninguém lhe arranjando namorados, muito menos sendo que nem carecia de um.

Adentrou pelo aposento, tirou os sapatos após sentar-se na cama. Jogou-se nela, deitando de barriga para cima. Mirou os detalhes ricos do teto, orgulho de seu avô. Perdeu-se neles, e suspirou.

- Ah, você chegou... – murmurou Pansy, saindo do banheiro, envolvida em seu robe de flanela.

- Sim, eu cheguei! – respondeu, mal humorada, levantando-se e sentando novamente na cama.

- Nossa... Pelo visto a cavalgada não fez nenhum efeito, não aparente. – comentou irônica.

- Você que pensa! – retrucou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Luna passou aqui, estava preocupada com você. Seu pai também... Estava com medo que se esborrachasse no percurso. – riu, aconchegando-se nos cobertores.

Hermione entrou novamente no quarto, agora de pijamas. Mirou a amiga e soltou um risinho impaciente. Tirou as cobertas da cama, e afofava o travesseiro com ganas. Parecia mesmo querer esganar alguém, descontando sua fúria no pobre. Pansy a encarava e parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

- Fala logo, o que foi?

- Eu ouvi sua tia no telefone, e adivinha? – fez cara de mistério, Hermione revirou os olhos.

- O que?

- Sua tia Samantha chega amanhã, com a _prima Lilá._.. Agora se o namorado dela vem ou não, isso não se sabe. – contou, e a amiga bufara. Mais essa agora, nem tivera tempo de acalmar-se. – Desculpe, mas não queria que tivesse uma surpresa desagradável pela manhã...

- Tudo bem, obrigada... Vai me dar tempo de arranjar um veneno de rato, ou um amuleto contra cobras! – resmungou, virando de lado, olhando para Pansy. – Eu vou à cozinha pegar uma faca! – levantou-se.

- Mione, não vai se matar, antes de fazer isso com a loira burra da sua prima...!

Apenas os ecos da frase de Pansy, foram ouvidos pela morena. Não conseguiria dormir de estômago vazio, nem com as tantas coisas que habitavam seus pensamentos. Quase não jantara, e para completar, perdera a sobremesa. Justo quando a tia preparara sua especialidade: Torta de maçã com canela, que, diga-se de passagem, é sua sobremesa preferida. Fazia-a lembrar-se da mãe.

Desceu as escadas devagar, a casa estava coberta pela penumbra da noite, apenas os abajures principais da sala estavam acesos. Adorava este momento de quietude da mansão, dava a ela a oportunidade de ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, deixando-os mais claro em sua cabeça. Atravessou a sala, e rumou para cozinha. Seus passos calmos nem faziam barulho no assoalho coberto por um carpete fofo.

Acendeu a luz da cozinha, estremecendo ao enxergar quem estava ali, sentado calmamente comendo o que seria o último pedaço de torta. Assustou-se, e recuou um passo. Envergonhada, pois agora não tinham empecilhos entre os dois, e sentia-se intensamente constrangida. Um friozinho a alcançou à medida que fora escolhida como alvo.

Alvo dos olhares de Harry Potter.

Engoliu em seco, seus olhos caíram sobre a figura dele, e se não tivesse um pingo de juízo e cautela, teria suspirado fortemente. Sem a camisa do pijama, Harry mostrava seu conjunto de atributos físicos. Os quais fariam qualquer mulher consciente delirar e se jogar aos seus pés. Não pode refrear o coração que começara a dar sinais de alterações.

Ele a encarou, o brilho sobre as íris verde esmeraldas eram mais hipnotizantes que poderia imaginar. Sobre a luz da lua então, era como um chamado inconsciente. Somente lembrara-se que estava com um pijama no mínimo curto demais, quando se fixou nas reações dele. Largara a torta, e ela era o que se apreciar.

- A assustei? – indagou aquela voz que mexia com ela. Rouco e sedutor, assim soara Harry.

- Um pouco... Eu não imaginava encontrar ninguém aqui. – respondeu.

- Desculpe, mas tomei a liberdade de abrir a geladeira. Sua avó deixou claro que eu ficasse a vontade... – Ele nem imaginava o quanto este termo a deixava incomodada, muito menos que levara tão a sério o que Violet dissera. -... Então eu não pude resistir à torta de maçã...

- Sei, eu também adoro essa torta...

- Veio por ela? – perguntou, apontando para o pratinho a sua frente. – Acho que veio, pois não comeu sobremesa... Desculpe-me, acho que era o último pedaço!

- Não tem problema. Amanhã peço pra tia Sally fazer outra. – falou e virou as costas para sair. Parou, e receosa voltou-se para ele. – Olha, não leve a sério o que minha avó diz, às vezes eu acho que ela não... Não fala coisa com coisa.

Harry deixou o talher de lado, e a olhou transpassando um pouco de divertimento em seu olhar. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Sobre o que exatamente? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Bem, sobre o fato de nos conhecermos a fundo... E aquele papo todo de que nos daríamos bem. – disse, apertando os nós dos dedos das mãos, ansiosa. – Não me leve a mal, mas não estou a fim de engatar um romance com ninguém! Não quero um namorado, e quero passar longe de todos esses problemas sentimentais!

- Sei, é um direito seu. – desdenhou Harry, e a morena arqueara a sobrancelha. Cruzou os braços, e suspirou pesadamente. – Não acredita em amor, estou correto?

- Está errado, acredito em amor, mas não nesse tipo... Homem e mulher. Entende? Amor de mãe é único, intenso... Esse sim é verdadeiro! Os outros apenas são meras imitações... Tudo que sentimos quando estamos apaixonados é um misto de reações químicas. E quem te faz instigar mais... Ganha... É assim, que penso.

- Uau, que teoria interessante. – riu ele, encarando-a com um ar superior. – Eu pelo contrário, acredito nesse amor que desdenha. Não posso julgá-la, nem devo, pois sei de parte do que viveu, no entanto quem não a conhece pode achar que é uma mulher fria. Desprovida de sentimentos. – levantou-se.

Sua altura causava um pânico na moça, que tremia discreta.

- Não sou fria, apenas não acredito nessa baboseira que é o amor...

- Quem sabe um dia... Alguém lhe ensine como é bom ser amada de verdade... – sussurrou, aproximando-se dela perigosamente. Hermione podia sentir o hálito dele em sua fronte.

Tentou manter-se impassível, e distante, no entanto seu coração e a presença marcante do homem moreno faziam tudo cair por terra. Hermione tentou protestar, mas Harry calou-a com um beijo gentil e terno. A resistência dela enfraqueceu sem limites, deixando-a exposta aos lábios tentadores dele. Ele provocou-a com pequenos beijos na orelha e no pescoço. Hermione arrepiou-se. Suspirou, gemeu maravilhada... Ele sabia como tocar e despertar o rubor em uma mulher.

Afastou-se dele, empurrando sem nenhuma reserva com as mãos. Deus soubesse com que força e determinação o fizera. Arfava, e tremia. Nunca algum homem tivera o controle que o moreno tinha sobre ela.

- Fique longe de mim... Você é muito prepotente! – exclamou, ajeitando-se, encarando-o e pudera ver o desejo brilhar pleno nos olhos de Harry. – Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem?!

- Desculpe, fui precipitado, mas não prepotente... – falou ele, Hermione riu cinicamente. – Talvez imprudente?

- Em apenas uma palavra: _Idiota_! Você é um idiota...

- Certo, podemos então reconsiderar... Recomeçar, esquecendo do meu deslize. O que diz? – sugeriu.

- Contanto que não ultrapasse a barreira de um coleguismo e nunca mais tente me beijar. – propôs ela, e Harry sorriu. Pelo visto teria muito mais a alcançar para enfim mostrar o que queria a Hermione.

- Fechado. Amigos?

- Colegas! – ajeitou rapidamente, atando a mão a que Harry lhe estendia. – Boa noite...

Agora sim não tinha mais nada a dizer ou fazer. Ela saiu deixando Harry a sorrir. Aquela morena arredia era um desafio e tanto, contudo era um ótimo professor, e um homem muito paciente. Seria difícil, mas ainda faria com que Hermione acreditasse outra vez no amor.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois:**

Hermione mal pudera esperar o dia brotar no horizonte, - trazendo com ele os raios do sol que tingiriam o céu de mesclados de cor laranja, - para que pudesse sair de casa. Sentia-se como se estivesse presa, e um tanto sufocada. E não bastou ouvir uma pequena movimentação no andar de baixo para que saltasse da cama com um ânimo incomum. Se precisasse ficaria o dia todo fora, e somente voltaria para fazer as refeições e dormir.

Realmente não tinha vontade alguma de deparar-se com a prima. Embora desejasse encara-la nos olhos, e mostrar o quanto de ressentimento ainda guardava consigo. Muito menos queria ficar cara a cara com Harry Potter. Ele havia se mostrado um tanto atirado demais. Em outras palavras, ele sabia muito bem o que queria. Era seguro de si, e de suas ações. E tremeu em pensar que o moreno a desejava.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos lábios cálidos e firmes dele, percorrendo seu pescoço, trilhando um caminho perigoso e que fazia seu coração palpitar. Brincando com suas reações. Arrepiou-se. No entanto aquelas insinuações, joguetes, - pura sedução barata -, não iriam funcionar com ela. Não Hermione sabendo tanto sobre cair na lábia dos homens.

Uma vez que se entregara a Victor, tendo a promessa de amor eterno, e tudo que ganhara fora uma vil e cruel traição.

Saiu do banheiro dispersando seus pensamentos focalizando-os somente nos afazeres que arranjaria, vestiu-se o mais natural possível, optando por ser tão básica quanto discreta. Nada de ostentações. Adentrou no corredor prendendo os cabelos, e saiu rapidamente. Topara com o pai e o tio na varanda, e dissera a eles que iria dar um passeio. Depois de alguns minutos escutando as recomendações do pai, - como se fosse apenas uma garotinha de poucos anos de idade -, ela saíra.

Dentro da casa tempos mais tarde, todos desciam sendo guiados pelo maravilhoso cheiro de café que emanava da cozinha e enchia toda a habitação. Quando Harry sentou-se à mesa, seus olhos percorreram por toda ela em busca de Hermione. A morena era bem mais esquiva do que pensou. Mas se ela o evitava, era porque alguma coisa havia sentido, e isso contava muito a seu favor. Mexera com ela, era um fato. Um fato que o deixava extremamente contente, por isso não pode conter o sorriso que sugou-lhe os lábios.

Sua eminente alegria também fora capturada pelos olhares atentos de Violet. Seu sexto sentindo nunca a enganara. E em relação aos dois morenos, sua intuição não lhe escondia certos acontecimentos. Como este, agora.

- Pelo visto não estranhou o quarto, muito menos a cama, meu jovem. – comentou a senhora, e Harry atentou-se a ela, com um sorriso mais contido nos lábios.

- De jeito algum, a cama é maravilhosa... – respondeu maroto.

- Certamente, tudo por aqui parece ser maravilhoso. – completou Draco, servindo-se de suco.

- Porque não tomou seu desjejum com meus pais e tio Scott? Sei que a senhora gosta de acordar cedinho para isso... – perguntou Luna, abocanhando um pedaço de bolo de laranja.

- Bem, eu estou cansada de ficar no meio de velhos... Vocês jovens me revigoram... – respondeu Violet, ao som das risadas de Rony. – Do que está rindo, filhote de orangotango?! – dessa vez foram às risadas dos outros que eclodiram no local. Cessando os risos, Rony fechou a cara.

- Não estou rindo de nada, sua velha pistoleira!

- Ronald! – ralhou a noiva, balançando a cabeça de modo que parecesse estar ralhando com uma criança.

- Será que nunca ouviu falar em respeito aos mais velhos? – indagou Harry, rindo.

- Será que ela nunca ouviu sobre respeito mútuo? – retrucou o ruivo, mal-humorado.

- Oras, Weasley pare de resmungar, parece Marie-Annie do clube de chá. – comentou a matriarca, fazendo os risos surgirem novamente.

- É melhor mudarmos de assunto, Rony agorinha vai passar mal, vejam só como está vermelho. – falou Pansy, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido com as gargalhadas.

- Tem razão, é melhor pararmos com esse assunto. – encerrou Luna, voltando-se novamente para a avó. – E a Mione, cadê ela?

- Ah, sua prima levantou mais cedo que todos vocês, nem tomou café da manhã e saiu por aí. Provavelmente está irritada com o que eu disse ontem... – falou e Rony revirou os olhos. -... Ou querendo fugir de alguém...

Harry pigarreou quando a mulher lançara a ele um olhar insinuante. Desviou os olhos, pegando o bule de café, despejou o líquido fumegante e cheiroso na xícara, então baixou os olhos, distraindo-se. Violet sentou-se mais ereta, e fitou o jovem. Ainda o analisava em todas as ocasiões a qual tinha chances. Era um belo e forte rapaz. Seus olhos penetrantes capazes de furar qualquer barreira instransponível. Esperava que ele pudesse deixar a muralha que cercava Hermione, em ruínas.

Após outra pequena discussão entre Rony e Violet, todos se calaram e comeram as delícias preparadas pelas mulheres da casa. Harry como bom apreciador gastronômico ficara encantado com tudo, com o sabor de cada quitute. Além de garantir algumas das receitas para que ele próprio pudesse dispor de tamanha fartura.

- Porque vocês não vão atrás da Hermione? Creio que ela estará perto do cercado onde há aquela pistazinha de treinamento logo ao lado do estábulo. Acho que os rapazes precisam esticar um pouco as pernas e buscar algo interessante, não? – sugeriu a mais velha.

- É uma ótima idéia! – exclamou Luna. – Vocês vão adorar, criamos cavalos de raça...

- Urgh! Bichos horrorosos e fedidos! – resmungou Pansy, enrugando o nariz.

- Deixe Hermione escutar você dizendo isso, menina Parkinson! É capaz de lhe montar num deles e fazer com que saia a galope... – falou Violet, e as feições da moça adquiriram outro tom de pálido.

- Vamos logo, estou louco pra sair daqui e ficar o mais longe possível dela! – disse Rony referindo-se a avó da noiva, que sorria incandescentemente.

* * *

Liberdade se encaixava perfeitamente naquela cena. Aquela sensação de ser apenas mais um mero e simples objeto daquele cenário perfeito era o que julgava sentir-se livre. Livre de qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar a emoção que sentia todas as vezes que montava e percorria distâncias na velocidade do galope de seu cavalo.

O vento fresco e úmido refrescava suas faces ruborizadas, as quais alcançaram esta tonalidade pelo forte sol que batia em seu rosto. Escutava ao longe o canto dos pássaros no alto das árvores, mas concentrava-se nos movimentos fortes de Lancelot, o cavalo que montava sempre. Estavam acostumados um com o outro, o ritmo veloz dos cascos do animal formavam uma música sincronizada.

Aumentou a velocidade, incitando Lancelot, com um gesto mínimo, e logo o extenso trajeto que escolhera se findara. Avistou a certa distância um grupo de pessoas, lideradas por Luna, caminharem em sua direção. Seu coração se acelerou mais do que previra ao enxergar Harry no meio deles.

Lancelot passou a trotar quando se aproximava dos visitantes. Resfolegou, e Hermione acariciou o pelo suado do pescoço do animal. Bateu levemente ali, e ele balançou a cabeça. Agora podiam ser vistos com clareza pelos outros.

Harry pousou seus olhos sobre a figura altiva da mulher sobre o cavalo. Se antes já a julgava bela, agora tinha outra concepção sobre Hermione. Parecia-se com algo divino, uma deusa. A luz do sol sobre seus cabelos soltos, que às vezes lhe escondia brevemente as faces, era algo que hipnotizaria qualquer homem. A maneira como ela conduzia o animal, mostrava destreza e segurança. Respirou fundo, vendo-a se aproximar. Controlou a sensação que tomara conta de si naquele momento, e encarou a morena e o cavalo de pelagem castanha escura.

Pansy subira na cerca, assim como Luna e as duas sentaram-se tapando o rosto da luminosidade. Hermione sorriu marota, ao fitar a amiga distraída. Sabia do horror que tinha a animais, ainda mais os de grande porte, como Lancelot. Do trote, o cavalo fora incitado a galopar.

Lancelot viera galopando numa velocidade que apenas fazia com que a moça na cerca ficasse aflita e arregalasse os olhos. Os outros, intrigados, apenas observavam tudo. Hermione apenas parou o cavalo a milímetros da amiga, que prendera a respiração. O animal bateu uma das patas dianteiras no chão, e soltou uma lufa de ar pelas narinas, assustando Pansy que soltara um gritinho.

- Ele não morde Pan... – falou Hermione, sorrindo.

- Metidos! Os dois... Você e esse seu cavalinho de estimação! – resmungou ela, voltando para o outro lado da cerca.

- Lancelot não é um cavalinho de estimação, é um animal fantástico, que venceu algumas competições, além de ser o próximo a garantir a linhagem das crias que virão.

- Temos aí um garanhão... – comentou Harry, atraindo o olhar da morena que desmontou num salto ligeiro.

- Sim, Lancelot ainda é jovem, mas quando atingir a idade certa substituirá Tristan, que é seu pai, e já pede uma aposentadoria. – explicou puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

- Como ela sabe tanto? Você é veterinária? – perguntou Draco antes para Rony, que dera de ombros, depois para a própria moça.

- Não... minha mãe tinha um haras, ela me passou tudo que eu sei. Meu interesse por cavalos nasceu assim. – explicou, entregando as rédeas ao jovem responsável pelo estábulo. – Geofrey, quero que cuide da pata dianteira de Lancelot, não o quero com doença alguma por falta de zelo.

Após o rapaz levar o cavalo para seu descanso, os seis jovens ficaram a conversar. Luna narrou aos rapazes às proezas da prima. Hermione já se mantinha encabulada demais, sem ter que contar com o enaltecimento que convinha dela. Evitava falar, somente quando lhe era estritamente necessário. Pensara estar se acostumando com os olhares de Harry, mas a cada um deles seu corpo reagia de forma diferente.

Desviava-se dele sempre que necessário, e ele parecia perceber cada esquiva, e se tornava deveras insistente. Claro, com muita descrição, apenas Hermione notava cada casual mudança de timbre, ou gesto.

As horas passaram rapidamente, e logo caminhavam de volta para casa. Devidamente entrosados. Pareciam amigos de longa data. Pansy logo ficara mais "amiga" de Draco, e os dois arranjavam um jeito de começar uma conversa alheia. Pelo visto tinham muito em comum. Já Luna e Rony, eram melosos e alheios sempre, então deixavam Hermione _a mercê _de Harry.

O moreno conseguia apenas monossílabos como respostas às suas perguntas. Ela era tão teimosa quanto ele próprio. E se ela teimava em não ceder, ele teimava para que logo ela não resistisse. Seria interessante...

Chegaram a casa, e ficaram curiosos com os carros estacionados ali perto onde os tantos outros estavam. Hermione bufou, ergueu a sobrancelha demonstrando o quanto estava "feliz", pois reconhecera de imediato aquele carro extravagante. Sentia até o perfume da prima pairando no ar. A raiva a tomou, e antes que pudesse fazer algo, Luna a puxava para dentro de casa. As duas foram seguidas pelos outros.

Entraram, e na sala encontravam-se todos os Granger, e os agregados. Violet sentava-se ao lado da filha mais nova, exibindo um sorriso sincero e saudoso por rever Samantha. De pé ao lado da avó estava ela. Lilá.

A moça tomava jus de toda sua beleza e fama, exuberantes. Draco contivera uma exclamação quando a vira. Afinal, já tinha certo interesse em sua "camarada". Os cabelos loiros da moça cintilavam pelos ombros, caindo em cachos mais perfeitos que os da prima. As maçãs do rosto, coradas naturalmente, exigiam uma analise profunda. Assim como seus olhos castanhos claros, mesclados de um tom de verde-oliva. Os lábios carnudos e tentadores; permaneciam marcantes em todas as mulheres da família. O corpo não era menos belo, curvilíneo e esbelto. Era mais alta que Luna e Hermione.

Ela sorriu ao ver as primas. Porém deteve-se mais em Hermione, cuja expressão era definitivamente desgostosa. Faíscas saíram dos olhares das moças. Divertimento contra a raiva. Seus olhos, contudo pousaram-se demoradamente sobre o rapaz alto e moreno ao lado da prima.

- Tia Samantha, que saudade! – disse Luna correndo a abraçar a tia. Ela levantou-se a acolheu a sobrinha de iguais cabelos loiros nos braços maternais.

- Oh, querida... Como você está linda! – exclamou a mais velha. – Gostou do meu presente?

- É claro titia, eu adorei...

- Hermione querida, venha cá! – chamou a tia, e arrastada a morena encaminhara-se até ela. – Você também está tão linda, tão parecida com sua mãe...

- Obrigada, tia. – disse um tanto seca.

Lilá moveu-se majestosamente, e abraçou Luna. Que meio sem jeito, a abraçou de volta. Era explícito que tomara as dores de Hermione, mas mantinha a boa educação. Terminou o cumprimento, e encarou a morena.

- Não vai querer me abraçar, hum? – provocou Hermione, ríspida.

- Não querida, mas... Para mostrar que eu sou uma boa pessoa, eu poderia. A menos que diga que me apunhalará pelas costas, então posso mudar de idéia. – respondeu, sua voz calma, irritava a outra.

- Que pena, acho que quem entende mais de apunhalar os outros pelas costas é você... – riu cinicamente, e respirou fundo. - Ou melhor, quem é _expert_ em dormir com o noivo dos outros é você, e isso pode ser considerado uma traição! Uma facada e tanto, não? – despejou sem nenhum pudor. Todos estavam calados, e nem os olhares aflitos de Sally cessaram as palavras da sobrinha. – Cuidado Luna, o próximo noivo pode ser o seu! – falou e saiu da sala.

- Ela é tão sutil... – disse Lilá sorrindo.

- E você é tão hipócrita! – retrucou Violet. – Teve o que mereceu, embora eu ache que mereça mais!

- Ah, vovó não venha defender sua favorita, pois todos nós sabemos que iMione/i, sempre foi sua queridinha. A orfãzinha de mãe, que precisava dos cuidados da vovó...

- Samantha faça essa menina calar a boca, senão eu mesma farei... Vou falar com Hermione. – disse Violet, brava.

- Er... Eu vou falar com ela, Violet. Importa-se? – se adiantou Harry.

- É claro que não meu rapaz, vá... A faça esquecer desse lamentável episodio. – sorriu a ele, que saiu rapidamente sobre os olhares de todos.

- É namorado dela? – perguntou Lilá.

- Não, mas é melhor ficar bem longe dele, senão vai se ver comigo sua fedelha!


End file.
